Teaser
by phoenixyfriend
Summary: Selected scenes to see if people want me to write it. Includes: time travel, reincarnation, gender bending, super-powered OCs, some shipping, and extremely confused criminals. Everything you could ask for in a fanfic, right? Yeah... Let's go with that... Third genre is Romance, Fourth could be Crack, if it were listed as a possible genre.


Trivia: a small "L" is slightly taller than a large "i" in Microsoft Word, using Calibri font.

A/N – Alright, there's a story I want to write, but I don't know if I should. So I'm giving you guys little teaser scenes and snapshots that I've come up with for it, including what the basic premise is, and asking for feedback on whether or not I should write it. It's another story that has PC involvement, though they show up a lot more than in my other stories, more as general characters in addition to their normal interactive narrator/author's minion positions; most of those were cut from this after the prologue scenes from this teaser, though.

The teaser will give away general ideas of some themes, as well as what could be considered spoilers for the story if I actually cared for those pesky things. It can sort of stand as it is, but I want to know from you guys if I should continue it.

Enjoy! And remember to review so that I know what you guys think of it and whether I should write it or not. I'll also accept suggestions for a title.

Oh, and the Kiba thing (you'll see what I'm talking about) is kind of a running gag in stories that I've planned, but haven't actually written yet, and stories that I've begun to write but haven't gotten to writing it in yet, so expect to see it elsewhere as well.

o.o.o.o.o

Naruto stared at the woman, no, the _girl_ in front of him. A pale brunette with an eerily cheerful demeanor, she did not fit the image that he would have of a being that was capable of that which she had just offered him: a second chance for himself and everyone that was currently standing around him. He spoke, and winced slightly as he stuttered in a manner reminiscent of a Hyuuga heiress that just so happened to be standing a few meters from him like the rest of the Konoha Twelve and assorted… friends?

"Wh-why would you do this?"

She smiled at him, eyes almost shut in a manner that reminded him of his own childhood smiles. "Even if I can only fix one version of your universe, I'll go ahead and do it. All I'm really doing is sort of erasing your futures to the point where you are all reincarnated into your own bodies, or whatever you want to call it. Anyone who keeps their memories at all will have to go through it, though they will be kept hidden until around the time of the Kyuubi attack, or possibly later for a few special cases I have going on the side. So, you guys going to take me up on the offer?"

"What's the catch?" Sasuke was suspended several feet off the ground in a glowing, translucent red cube of sorts, which swirled slightly as it ebbed power; the rest of Taka was in a similar situation.

"I, as disturbed as I am to admit, agree with the Uchiha. You are unlikely to do this without payment." Gaara's voice was in his usual monotone, and several of the people in the mist-laden sub-dimension nodded along with him, more comfortable with agreeing with the Kazekage than with the incarcerated criminal.

"Well… I don't ask for payment other than feedback from the readers…" She waved off their curious stares, "Never mind that, but… there might be _some_ side effects." The girl hedged.

She pushed some wavy and somewhat frizzy hair behind her ear. "You weren't all born at the same time, so some of you may end up a bit different, genetically. I can't say much about why it is that way, since your all mortal and human, but I can tell you that it usually only manifests itself in the X or Y chromosomes." She shrugged helplessly. "I can try to stop it, but some will inevitably slip through in order to preserve the balance of the Universe. If some of you volunteer or I decide to punish you," She glanced at Sasuke, who stiffened at the implication, "then it'll be easier to prevent it for the rest, but I can't have complete control. The only ones I'm going to make sure are reborn as their own genders are Gaara and Naruto."

_I'm so~ lying!_ Phoenix cackled mentally, gleefully plotting her next lie. Her mental voice crooned in a singsong tone. _I just want to gender bend them!_

The people in front of her blinked. Kiba finally voiced the question on everyone's mind. "Why them?"

She grinned nervously. "Because I'm assuming that they may eventually choose to have children, and Jinchuuriki seals weaken during childbirth, which is preceded by a ten-month pregnancy. It's safer for everyone if they stay male."

Sickened looks crossed the faces in front of her. Temari and Kankuro were sending looks at the emotionless brother, and Hinata was staring fervently at her blond crush. Said blond crush ignored her and everyone else's stares as he made his decision.

Naruto looked at her. "We'll do it."

Phoenix grinned down at him from her floating podium/throne/table/it's-not-real-and-looks-different-to-everyone-so-it-does'nt-even-really-matter thing. "Excellent."

o.o.o.o.o

"Well, Uchiha?" One of Phoenix's subordinates asked the sickly man.

Itachi glanced at the dark-skinned boy with the dreadlocks, one of which was oddly silver, in front of him. "I accept your proposition."

Moonstones glinted in the effervescent light as the boy waved an arm over him. "I am glad to hear that."

o.o.o.o.o

"You still like him, don't you?"

Sakura froze and spun around to see a dark skinned boy with an emerald earring and green striped hair smiling at her. "I can understand why. That Uchiha boy may have a duck's butt for a hairstyle, but the rest of him _ve~ry_ nice."

He winked roguishly at her.

Sakura blinked at him. Why was he doing this? Why talk to her and tease?

"I'm waiting for an answer, girlie."

Sakura felt a blush rise at forgetting that he'd asked a question, and at the question itself. "Well… yes."

It was impossible to lie here, anyway.

"He's undergoing punishment by being reborn as a girl. Would you like to stay as you are and take your random chances, or be reborn as a male? I personally wouldn't have a preference myself, but as in love with him as you seem to be, we're taking your choices into account here, since it may change based on what you think lover boy might want."

Sakura thought on that. It took her a long while, but she came to a decision. "I'll take being a—"

o.o.o.o.o

"Listen, Hatake-san. You are only fifteen years old. You are in no shape to care for a child, let alone a Jinchuuriki." Homura reminded a boy. "I don't think you can handle it."

Besides, the look in the infant's eyes did not belong there.

Kakashi glared. "I am going to take care of Sensei's son. I'm sure Hokage-sama agrees." _I already explained that I'm mentally older than I look. Please agree with me and let me be there for him this time._

Sarutobi just sighed. "Kakashi can keep Naruto."

A grin spread below the black mask and a whiskered baby burbled happily.

o.o.o.o.o

Birds of a feather flock together. So do village pariahs.

Several months after Orochimaru had left and she'd lost a large chunk her memories, Anko found herself randomly signed up to babysit the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki while his caretaker left for some A-rank mission or other. So when one pariah met another, a bond was formed. A bond that lead to the snake summoner rearranging her living conditions to stay with the copy-nin, and even receiving extremely hazy memories of a future that wouldn't happen.

She was fine with it. A couple years down the road, she'd be even happier. But for now, a vitriolic friendship with a chronically tardy prodigy was just enough with her.

o.o.o.o.o

Gai wondered at how close his team already was. Lee, his cute student, was as exuberant as Gai himself was, and already seemed to almost worship him. The boy from the foreign family loved weapons to an enormous degree, while the Hyuuga girl with the curiously male name, Neji, acted as aloof as the rest of her clan most of the time, though she had odd moments of humility and fun-loving, generally un-Hyuuga actions. But they worked together almost perfectly, despite their inanely large differences. Of course, Neji did seem a little overly fond of the older of the two boys, talking weapons and techniques with him constantly. Lee was aware of it, but when Gai questioned him about it, simply chuckled and reassured his Jounin-sensei that it wouldn't affect team dynamics negatively.

Gai decided to just treat it as their youthful pursuit of affection from the opposite sex. It's not like they were tearing each other's clothes off in the bushes or anything.

(Neji and TenTen would like for you to know that they actually weren't doing anything unbefitting of their physical ages.)

o.o.o.o.o

Itachi was very protective of Sasuke when he was helping raise his little brother. Now, he was extremely _over_protective of his little sister. Uchiha massacre or not, becoming an S-class nukenin or not, no boy was getting even a hug from _his_ little sister unless he gave his approval first. A fight, sure. But a date?

They would only ask if they were willing to suffer the Sharingan. And considering that the pink-haired teammate had seen fit to switch the siblings' eyes after deciding that they were finally of a size where doing so would not negatively affect the growth of said organ in either Uchiha…

o.o.o.o.o

An eight-year-old girl—one that rather enjoyed pretending to be a boy a little too much—was the reason for the council's current headache. The girl refused to go into a family that they suggested she go into foster care with, and they were leery of letting her stay in the Uchiha compound on her own.

"I'll take her." The offer came from one Hatake Kakashi. Many were tempted to say no, he already had an orphan to take care of and a woman of rather difficult to ascertain mental stability living in his apartment, he had two pariahs under his roof, why put the genius there, the last Uchiha… but the decision was taken out of their hands.

"You have a Sharingan." Sasuke crossed her arms and stared at her future sensei, who nodded despite the fact that the question was more of a statement than a question. "And my best friend lives with you."

Kakashi nodded again, grin threatening to form as Sasuke turned back to the Council members in front of her.

"I'm staying with Hatake."

o.o.o.o.o

Itachi froze. There were several months left until the Sasuke's career as a shinobi began, and he'd just gotten back from petitioning with Leader-sama for permission to go watch his little sister's graduation exam and check up on her. With an amused smirk, Pein had agreed, with Konan stifling giggles in the back. As he'd left, he'd also heard something that sounded suspiciously like, "I want kids, Nagato. I want kids that I can watch grow up and love each other as much as Itachi does Sasuke. And your real body is perfectly fine this time around, so you can't keep saying that you can't partake in such activities," with a sensual purring noise towards the end. But he could be wrong about that.

Nevertheless, that wasn't why he froze now. The reason he'd frozen was because of a pair of hands snaking their way around his torso.

"He~y, Uchiha." The genjutsu overlaying it was male, but through it he could hear the female tone.

"Deidara. Please get off of me." Itachi moved to remove the arms that were firmly locking him in a hug from behind. A face that was pressed into his back smirked.

"Not until you hug me~!" Deidara had remembered, if only hazily, the future that wouldn't happen as she was growing up. Deciding that being a nukenin sounded fun but unnecessarily troublesome, she'd managed to petition with Onoki to get into the group that the village was hiring once in a while undercover. Getting a yes, had taken some work, getting her kinjutsu even more so, but now she and Itachi were both infiltrating the group that only Itachi had infiltrated, and she had joined outright back when she was male. Deidara had also decided, growing up, to put the wrongs that had not yet been done aside, as well as deciding that the Uchiha she'd known for several years was undoubtedly a very good-looking man, and not outside her age range either. Of course, she still like women, but being reborn as one had added men to her radar as well, and she liked what she saw. Besides, after initially pressing her into service to the Akatsuki, he'd been perfectly polite and friendly, she'd just ignored that part back then.

So now, she flirted every godd*** chance she got.

Besides, Kisame thought it was hilarious and Sasori-no-danna said he didn't mind since it kept her from pestering him to talk about art. Zetsu didn't care; Tobi hadn't even joined under his good boy guise yet; Hidan snickered whenever he saw her pestering the slightly older Uchiha, and Kakuzu, the miser, just told them not to break the bed, or else they would have to be the ones to pay for it; Konan smiled indulgently, and Pein just ignored the whole mess. Of course, Itachi, Pein, Konan, and probably Tobi were the only ones that realized she was actually a girl—at least this time—so that made it all the sweeter. She'd tell Danna soon, though.

o.o.o.o.o

Little Ino snuck out her window, making sure not to trigger the seals that were supposed to alert her parents if she escaped. Thank god she wasn't a normal academy student, and could actually trick her way past. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to go meet up with Sai. Oh, and Sakura and her other time-travelling friends, but Sai was the most important one right now.

She wiped her nose as she thought of just what she might be sneaking out of her window for in a few years.

o.o.o.o.o

Kiba snickered as the scene unfolded in front of him. He asked Naruto and Sasuke when the planned to "reveal" Sasuke "true" gender a few days before the genin exams, and get rid of the constant henge that hid her soft, barely there curves and her slowly developing chest; not that that was a bad thing, she was only twelve, after all. They'd given him permission to film the entire thing, and then agreed to help out with a scene he'd planned out a few weeks earlier before the big reveal, simply because they thought it was hilarious, not that Sasuke admitted it. Said scene was what he was currently filming.

Naruto had just hit Sasuke in a straight Taijutsu fight, which really wouldn't have happened normally, but Sasuke had agreed to "losing" for the sake of set-up.

Naruto bound over to Sasuke's "prone" body, casting a henge as he went. What knelt down before a Sasuke in princely clothing was a pigtailed blonde girl in a pink dress the likes of which are usually only seen in Disney movies. Hey, no costume budget to worry about when you can just henge what you want, right? Not much make-up, either.

"Noooo! Oh, Sasuke, dearest Sasuke! Why hast thou left me alone in this cold cruel, world?" Naruto's acting was spot on for the part he was playing, distraught and childish. Kiba glanced out of the corner of his eye, making sure that Ino was preparing that genjutsu. Good, and the faces of the students around him that were watching were just too good. The Uchiha fangirls were all either watching with gaping mouths, or were giggling once they saw Kiba's camera. Chouji was holding the boom mike, invisible with some ninja magic tricks, while Shikamaru stood next to him, taking what he'd decided was the least troublesome job of filming the audiences' reactions. Iruka seemed especially confused.

A swath of butterflies crossed the screen, courtesy of Shino, heralding the genjutsu that washed over the Academy yard; Ino had created a wonderland of sorts, with rolling green hills and a sparkling river perfectly placed to give the audience a feel of "Wha?" Hinata finished the henge on Akamaru, who bounded across the scene in the guise of a lavender unicorn.

A swarm of pink petals descended upon the distraught blonde and "dead" Uchiha, both of whom, you may remember, were also crossdressing. The petals coalesced into a pink haired "fairy queen," who proceeded to offer to bring back the life of the fallen prince. Naruto was covered in sparkles and had enormous teary eyes that could only be achieved by little children and genjutsu as he begged her, promising to do anything in response.

Kiba snickered yet again. He loved being a ninja, and Akamaru was his best friend, but if anyone had asked what he would have done for a living otherwise, this would have been it.

Kiba _loved_ to direct.

o.o.o.o.o

Seventeen-year-old Deidara huffed to herself, shifting on top of a mildly amused Itachi. "Well, that was rude."

Oh well. Sasori-no-danna had found out her gender several weeks into her stint in the organization—and no matter how many times she reminded herself that he was a criminal, which she no long was and technically never had been in this life, she couldn't help but feel fond of her danna anyway—and though he was rather taken aback, he had gone right back to treating her the way he had before he knew. So Kisame knew now too. No big deal, right? He could keep a secret.

Downstairs, Kisame walked over the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from Grass country along with a glass.

"Kisame, that costs money." Kakuzu reprimanded him, eying the whiskey bottle disapprovingly. Kisame ignored him and sat down, dead look still in his eyes.

"Oi, fish-b******!" Hidan called from where he was tending to his tri-bladed scythe. "What's eating you?"

Kisame didn't answer for a few seconds, and when he did, it told the two immortal men almost nothing, and the puppet nearby barely more. "I just saw something very traumatizing. Just let me drink away."

They left him alone after that, though Sasori still shot him looks every once in a while as he sanded away at a pair of wooden arms.

_Kami_, Kisame thought to himself. _I thought he hated the blonde bomber. Or bombshell, now._

Kisame had only seen the two for about half a second before his brain shut down on him, but it was enough to see that, while nowhere near Tsunade of the Sannin, little Dei-chan wasn't so little up there.

Sure, she and Itachi had only been making out—and on Itachi's bed, thank god, Kisame probably would be breaking down if the two teens had been on his own—and had most of their clothes on, only really missing their cloaks and shoes, but he could just picture what the base would be like a dozen years from now.

Little Sharingan babies with mouths on their hands, manipulating chakra in ways only they and other doujutsu users would be capable of, blowing everything up in an effort to impress their mother, who, knowing her, probably _would_ be impressed, and learning from their prodigy father and psychotic "uncles," because he knew that's what he and the other Akatsuki members would be treated as, playing hockey with Hidan's head, and the little girl playing with dangerous doll's that Sasori had given her for a fifth birthday present, and telling Kakuzu about how much money they'd managed to trick people out of with their adorable looks, because Kisame _knew_ they'd be adorable considering the parents, and Kakuzu _would_ be like some proud grandpa, and Konan would…

His line of thought continued in that line for a while growing more and more obscure as he downed more whiskey. Sasori watched him with a knowing look on his face that said: I know just how you feel.

o.o.o.o.o

Gaara was an odd child, and he'd grown into a slightly less odd teen. Baki kept a wary eye on the boy as he hugged some random Konoha genin with bright blonde hair and obnoxiously orange jumpsuit, and sent a warning glance at another one with pineapple-shaped hair that seemed to be chatting up Temari. He sighed at that and pinched the bridge of his nose in thumb and forefinger.

If the Kazekage learned that his daughter had found a suitor that she actually seemed to _like_…

Kankuro patted him on the back, as if saying "I know, buddy; I know."

o.o.o.o.o

Two blonde girls simultaneously cut off the voice of a megalomaniacal masked man as they rushed across the battlefield at each and pointed at each other once they were less than a single meter apart, thrilled smiles on their faces.

"I _love_ your hair!"

And so a friendship between a mind-stealing fashionista and a pyromaniac terrorist was born.

o.o.o.o.o

Shino's bugs buzzed. "It seems I have been forgotten about again."

A person popped out of the ground next him, startling the stoic boy. Said person was Agent Chimera of the Phoenix Corporation, his purple hair and semi-formal suit currently covered in dirt. "Don't worry. We've forgotten a lot of people."

o.o.o.o.o

Killer Bee grinned as he fist-bumped the blonde Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, which confused the Raikage to no end. He was certain the two demon containers had never met before, so why were they treating each other like old friends, and why did they both have to rap so badly?

o.o.o.o.o

A/N- And that's it for now. So, should I continue it or leave it as it is?

Before anyone asks: yes, Agent Emerald (the one that talked to Sakura) is homosexual. I wasn't planning on making him a double minority (both black and gay), but it just sort of happened. Chimera, Nightingale, and his twin, Moonstone, all had/have girlfriends, Quartz is asexual, and the unknown (part of his character is that no one knows his jewel, so they usually just call him Agent Silk) had a bad breakup a while ago and still hasn't gotten over it. So Emerald was it.

Pairings that were mentioned: (implied eventual) SasuSaku, NejiTen, ItaDei (it took her a few years to bully him into going out with her, and the other members did eventually find out both secrets), ShikaTema, NagaKona, InoSai, and KakaAnko.

Pairings that would happen but weren't mentioned: NaruHina, KinKiba (Kin is the girl from Sound), Karin x Suigetsu, Tayuya x Kankuro, Juugo x Karui (it takes a while for them to realize it), Tsunade x Jiraiya, Asuma x Kurenai (since it's canon), and toyshipping Konohamaru x Hanabi.


End file.
